jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sand Marble Rally 2018
The 2018 season started on the 18th August 2018 after being delayed by heavy rain showers in early August. This was the third annual season of the Sand Marble Rally. Unlike previous seasons of the competition, the 2018 season did not take place in two halves either side of the MarbleLympics, the standard format is due to be reinstated for the 2019 competition. 2018 was also the first season that the field of marbles was split into two different divisions (A and B). Throughout the season, there were 8 races in the A division (which contains 20 marbles), and 4 races in the B division. The top 4 (Dragon's Egg, Red Number 3, Slimer, and Quicksilver) are prequalified for the rally. Everyone else needs to qualify. A preliminary qualification stage decided which of the two divisions each marble entered. Qualification The Qualifier was released on 19 May, 2018. There are 4 races consisting of seven marbles. Slimer accidentally raced in the qualifier, despite prequalifying. His race has been modified due to this. Qualifier 1 # Comet - 41.04 Qualified # Crazy Cat's Eye - 41.35 Qualified # MarblyMcMarbleface - 41.50 ' Qualified' # Summer Sky - 41.63 Qualified # Wisp of Darkness - 41.73 Not qualified # El Capitan - 42.00 Not qualified # Blizzard Blaster - 42.70 Not qualified Qualifier 2 # Big Pearl - 40.91 Qualified # Deep Ocean - 40.93 Qualified # Ghost Plasma - 41.69 Qualified # Rastafarian - 42.14 Qualified # Reflektor - 42.56 Not qualified # Blazing Fireball - 42.73 Not qualified # Cobra - DNF Not qualified Qualifier 3 # Grasshopper - 39.80 Qualified # Ducktape - 39.91 Qualified # Black Knight - 40.36 Qualified # Nemo - 40.55 Qualified # H2 Blue - 40.64 Not qualified # Pollo Loco - 40.70 Not qualified # Silver Bolt - 40.91 Not qualified Qualifier 4 # Phoenix - 41.32 Qualified # Slimer - 41.38 Qualified* # Lollipop 41.70 Qualified # Superball - 41.99 Qualified # Blue Moon - 42.21 Qualified # White Widow - 42.36 Not qualified # Super Turtle - 43.21 Not qualified * Slimer already prequalified. New rules are added. If Slimer finishes in the Top 4, then the 5th place marble will qualify. If Slimer finishes 5th or lower, then the top 4 and Slimer will advance Qualified Marbles # Comet # Crazy Cat's Eye # MarbleMcMarbleface # Summer Sky # Big Pearl # Deep Ocean # Ghost Plasma # Rastafarian # Grasshopper # Ducktape # Black Knight # Nemo # Phoenix # Slimer # Lollipop # Superball # Blue Moon # Dragon's Egg # Red Number 3 # Quicksilver MarbleLympics Consolation Race The Non Qualifier race also included 11 MarbleLympics Teams who didn't qualify for the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics # Rojo Rollers - 44.14 # Chocolatiers - 44.62 # Jungle Jumpers - 44.71 # Quicksilvers - 44.86 # Kobalts - 45.39 # Black Jacks - 45.81 # Shining Swarm - 46.08 # Golden Orbs - 46.63 # Team Plasma - 47.06 # Jawbreakers - 47.23 # Gliding Glaciers - 47.77 Cancellation On 28 June 2018, it was announced that the Sand Marble Rally has been cancelled because the weather is too hot and dry in the Netherlands, creating unfavorable to create sand tracks. It was replaced with another Marble Rally filled with alternate courses with dirt, street, and water. The replacement rally, and the 2018 Marble Rally in general, was cancelled on 2 July due to inconvenient scheduling, hot dry weather lasting for weeks, and a lot of interruptions while test recording. Reinstatement On 14 August 2018, it was announced that the 2018 Sand Marble Rally was reinstated and that Jelle was able to record two A division races and one B division race. The first video is set to be released on 18 August 2018 and will consist of 8 Division A races and 4 Division B races. After the main races, a race-off will be done for promotion and relegation. The best 6 marbles in the A-league will stay in the A-division, the rest must participate to the race-off. The best 6 of the B-division will advance to the race-off while the worst 5 marbles will stay in the B-division. Race-off A race-off race will be done after the main tournament to determine which marbles will promote or be relegated. The best 12 marbles in this race will promote to the A-division. Next Season The next season will be in 2019 with a new qualification video. It will be uploaded in December and the main season in 2 periods. The first period (6 races) will be done in early 2019 prior to the 2019 Marblelympics. The second period will be in summer/autumn 2019. A new qualification will be done because the A division will be reduced to 16 marbles to make it more clear to follow. Retired Marbles # Fantasy (name changed to Phoenix) # Starman # Glassy (replaced wit Grasshopper) # Tarantula # Blue Smoke # The Flash # Mocha Madness # Snake's Tub Newcomers # Ducktape # Grasshopper (replaces Glassy) # Phoenix (ex Fantasy) # Superball Non Qualified Marbles # Wisp of Darkness # El Capitan # Blizzard Blaster # Reflektor # Blazing Fireball # Cobra # H2 Blue # Pollo Loco # Silver Bolt # White Widow # Super Turtle Standings Division A 'Point System' *1st: 25pts *2nd: 18pts *3rd: 15pts *4th: 12pts *5th: 11pts *6th: 10pts *7th: 9pts *8th: 8pts *9th: 7pts *10th: 6pts *11th: 5pts *12th: 4pts *13th: 3pts *14th: 2pts *15th or Lower: 1pt *DNF: 0pts *DNS: 0pts